wutangforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cappadonna
Darryl Hill (born September 18, 1969), best known by his stage name Cappadonna, is an American rapper. He is a member of the hip-hop collective the Wu-Tang Clan and is a member of the rap group Theodore Unit together with Ghostface Killah. Cappadonna (also known as Cappachino) was known to the future members of the Wu-Tang Clan, and had been U-God's mentor. However, Cappadonna went to prison and was replaced in the group by Method Man Cappadonna made his recording debut as an affiliate of the Wu-Tang Clan on Raekwon's 1995 single "Ice Cream" on Only Built for Cuban Linx.... He was also a guest star, along with Raekwon, on Ghostface Killah's solo debut album, Ironman. Early career (20s) 1990-1999 1996 He was also a guest star, along with Raekwon, on Ghostface Killah's solo debut album, Ironman. 1997 He made his first appearance on a Wu-Tang Clan album in 1997 on Wu-Tang Forever on the single "Triumph". 1998 Cappadonna's first solo effort was 1998's The Pillage which debuted and peaked at #3 on the charts and certified Gold. 1998: The Pillage 1999 Following his appearance on Forever, he contributed significantly to the group's third studio album, The W, at which point his appearances were no longer marked with "Featuring Cappadonna", as they had been on Forever. After a falling out with RZA the next year over royalties, he did not appear at all on the group's subsequent album Iron Flag. He eventually reunited with the group for their concert at 2004's Rock the Bells, and appeared on 2007's 8 Diagrams. Mid career (30s) 2000-2009 2001 His follow-up - 2001's The Ying and The Yang - debuted at only #51 on the charts. Cappadonna's status as a Wu-Tang member or as a featured artist has varied throughout the years. While long referred to by both the group and fans as the "Unofficial Tenth Member". Also, while his vocals on 8 Diagrams were not marked with "Feat. Cappadonna", much like The W, he does not appear on the front cover with the original eight living members, and is not featured in the album's booklet with a picture, although he is included in the group's shout outs sections. In a press conference held Thursday (October 2 1994) at Warner Studios for the upcoming release of the Wu-Tang Clan's A Better Tomorrow album, RZA clarified any misunderstanding of Cappadonna’s affliation with Wu-Tang Clan. 2007 “Cappadonna is an official member of Wu-Tang Clan,” RZA says in an 2014 interview with DX Daily. “He’s been an official member of Wu-Tang Clan since 8 Diagrams.” RZA goes on to say not all members of the New York rap group were present during Wu-Tang Clan’s rise to fame. “In the early days, if you know our history, you know some of us wasn’t here, you know physically present, when this Wu*-Tang thing popped off,” RZA says. "Some of us was on iron vacations, as we like to call it.” * 2001: The Yin and the Yang * 2003: The Struggle * 2008: The Cappatillize Project * 2009: Slang Prostitution Late Career (40s) 2010-2019 * 2011: The Pilgrimage * * 2013: ''Eyrth, Wynd & Fyre'' * 2014: ''Hook Off'' * * 2015: ''The Pillage 2'' * 2018: ''Ear Candy'' Category:Wu-Tang Core Member Category:Affiliates